edfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanker Sisters
The Kankers are a group of sisters who each have a crush on the Eds and are bullies who attack everyone in the cul-de-sac. They were introduced in Nagged to Ed, which was the second part of the first episode. They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Despite having only one mother, they have three fathers (it's possible the other dads are adoptive fathers or their mom divorced twice and remarried). Although they are in love with the Eds, they still torture them, although usually in a lovey dovey way. Many episodes are ended with the Eds having unwanted "makeout sessions" with them. Also, an episode may end by the Kankers beating up the Eds. For obvious reasons, everyone in the Cul-de-sac seem to fear them. The Kankers' idea of a vacation is a trip with their trailer to Eddy's House. Biography The girls came to the Cul-de-sac and saw the Eds, and to them, it was love at first sight. Lee (the red haired self appointed leader - and possibly eldest sister) has the hots for the little megalomaniac Eddy. She just loves her little man. Then blue haired Marie (possibly middle child) can't get enough of Double D - he's her dreamboat that's for sure. Lastly is May (blonde haired buck toothed probably youngest) Kanker who is head over heels for Big Ed. They love them to bits, but especially love to make their lives a living madhouse. From stealing their hard earned cash, to stealing kisses from them the girls are rarely far from where the Ed boys are. And it's obvious when the Ed's have had a Kanker run in - by the tell tale red lipstick prints on their faces. They almost never go to class and they hide out in the boiler room during school hours. Ever since they met, the Eds have forced to endure their torture and pain-filled love. So the Eds only go near them when necessary. Also they seem to be protective of their boyfriends (In the episode May I Have This Ed? Marie got angry when Edd danced with Nazz, Lee got mad when Marie danced with Eddy, and May got angry when Lee tried to smash Marie with Ed). All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac fear the Kankers; in the episode Run for your Ed, the Kankers destroyed the neighborhood searching for their missing ship in a bottle and attacked everyone but the Eds, who had the bottle, and Rolf, who was hiding in his basement. The Sisters Lee Lee is the sister with the red hair that covers her eyes. She's in love with Eddy. She treasures the Ship in a Bottle dearly. May May is the sister with the yellow hair. She's in love with Ed. She gets angry if you mess with her hair. Marie Marie is the sister with the blue hair. She's in love with Edd. She seems to be the trickiest of the girls. Kankers and Eds The Kankers have a preference of which Ed they like. Lee likes Eddy, Marie likes Edd, and May likes Ed. However, the Eds do not reciprocate these feelings, and they are extremely terrified of them. Trivia *In A Town Called Ed, it was revealed that the Kankers' ancestor, 'Lord Kanker' won Peach Creek in a gambling bet with Eddy's ancestors. Thus, the Kankers own Peach Creek. However, considering they live in a trailer park, they may have lost ownership of the deed at some point. *They may have worked for Eddy's Brother at one point or at least had made deal with them because he gave them a suitcase filled with wishbones and buried it under the Kanker's trailer and made a map of where they buried it in the shape of Eddy's head and face. And Eddy's Brother kept the map hidden in his room in until the episode O-Ed Eleven. *You can avoid the Kankers wrath if you pay them 50 cents. Quotes Kankers: Its our boyfriends! a chain-rope Lee: Jump higher May! Marie: She's too fat. May: How 'bout a fat lip!? Lee: That better be fighting over me I'm hearing in there! Lee: Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform! Eddy: Ed, Double D thinks he's a bird. I hate birds! turns around Ed: KA-KA...! Lee: And that's the call of the yellow-bellied boyfriend! Lee: Well whatd'ya know, if it isn't tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Ed and Eddy Ed: a measuring cup Don't make me have to use this! Lee: What're you going to do, bake us a cake? slams the cup onto the Kankers heads together Lee: Give me that, we're watching informercials! remote TV on; Eds stare Eddy: rubs Ed's head on Edd's armpit Uh, we use new Stench-Away-Deodorant, keeps me dry and fresh! Lee: That junk wrecked my clothes. Marie: Is this guy for real? Marie: Dreamy! May: Speak to me lamb chop, are you hurt? recovers from fall Edd: Your gaze alone would heal any wound. May: You're so adorable, I could just eat you up! Edd: Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve! tanning May: Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy. ignores May: louder Marie, flip me over I'm getting crispy! still ignores, Lee irritated May: Yells MARIE!! Lee: Shut up May! May's chair over May: Lamb chop! Edd: Turtle-dove! May: Baby Angel! May: It's the Eds!!! May: He's my little pooky bear. Ed: NOT POOKY BEAR, I AM ED! May: cries and talks cryingly to Double D Ed hates me!! Category:Characters